One Shots and Random Stuff
by Jameslatin
Summary: Just a collection of things that I come up with. Some of them might just turn into stories :3 Rated T just in case. These contain all of the normal characters and some of my own. Will: Son of Hades. Scarlett: Daughter of Hera (interesting?) Spoilers for HoH. Please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I've been dead so long. I've recently picked up writing again. As you can probably tell, I have off times and on times, but it usually works out in the end. I've pumped out a bunch of oneshots these past couple of days. Some of them are good, some of them are bad. Oh well. :P **

**Anyways, the setting below is supposed to be right after Percy and Annabeth get out of Tartarus and back on the _Argo II_. **

Tartarus. It was a hot, desolate place where even the worst of creatures go to die. The glass sand, the fire rivers, and even the ground; everything here was designed to hurt and kill.

Percy felt the glass on the ground crush under his feet as his recurring dreams brought him back to this horrid place.

_Why aren't I done?_ Percy thought to himself.

_There is no 'being done' with Tartarus,_ a voice in the back of his mind said.

Percy found that he was holding Riptide in his hand. The dark bronze color of the blade emitted a generous amount of light, illuminating the hell of hell.

Percy tensed as he felt something move behind him. A dark blur of a creature pounced on him, but Percy's fine-tuned reflexes were too quick. He brought up his sword at the last second and the creature that had rushed him crumbled to dust in the air.

"Percy, help!"

The voice was unmistakable.

Percy turned towards the sound of the voice, only to be horrified. Dangling from a long strand of spider web was Annabeth.

"I'm coming!" Percy called frantically as he raced towards his entangled girlfriend.

Just as he was in a sword's length of her, the ground beneath him sunk, causing his feet to implant themselves, restricting his movement.

"Oh no you're not," a hissy voice spoke.

"Arachne," Percy muttered.

"Did you really think I would be defeated that easily?" Arachne clicked her pincers together. Her menacing, black eyes shone with lust.

"Let her go," Percy said darkly. It was hard for him to sound threatening when most of his thoughts were consumed with worry for Annabeth.

_What would Annabeth do?_ He thought to himself.

Distract and overcome? The seemed like Annabeth.

"Dear me, it's going to absolutely pain me to watch you in so much grief," Arachne hissed.

"What do you mean?" Percy spat.

"Oh, you know, when I devour the soul of your friend here. You know, it'll be so much fun with you watching! You get to share with me her last moments!" she clicked her pincers and swiftly moved to face Annabeth.

Pros: His arms were still free, meaning he could still use his sword; he might even be able to throw it.

Cons: his legs weren't going anywhere, so neither was he. On top of that, there was a gigantic spider lady about to eat probably the only thing that kept him going down here at the end of ends.

"Hey Arachne!" Percy called. The spider woman had plucked Annabeth off the thread of spider silk and was dangling her between two of her long spider legs.

Arachne turned towards Percy, brandishing Annabeth like a weapon. Her mouth was bound with silk and there were tears streaming from her eyes. She tried to say something, but it came out as a muffled yell.

"Oh, silly me, I forgot you can't share you _oh so precious _last words," Arachne sighed. "Well, I'm feeling generous today, so let me help you with that."

In one swift movement, the silk covering Annabeth's mouth was gone.

"Percy? Oh my gods," Annabeth stuttered.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to save you," Percy said desparately.

"Percy," she said sadly. "If this really is the last time I'm going to see you…" she trailed off, choking up.

"Aww," Arachne cooed. "That's sweet. It's too bad I hate sweet," she snarled. She grabbed Annabeth by the feet and lifted her to her mouth. Annabeth screamed.

"No! Percy, I just want you to know that—"

Arachne dropped Annabeth into her mouth and chewed.

Percy could hear Annabeth's screams from inside Arachne's mouth echoing in his head.

His eyes fluttered open.

"Percy!" Someone called frantically. "Are you okay? Open the door!"

Percy scrambled out of bed and opened the door to his room on the _Argo II_.

Jason looked tired and worried.

"Are you okay? You were screaming so loud I could hear you from _my_ room. You and Annabeth both."

"Annabeth…" Percy's face lost all color. He pushed past a confused Jason and raced towards Annabeth's room.

He didn't have to run far, for Annabeth seemed to have the same idea.

"Percy… water… the fire… you… couldn't swim… couldn't save you…" Annabeth said through gasps for air and sobs.

Percy wrapped her in his arms, holding her tight.

"I saw you get eaten by Arachne," he said grimly.

The two didn't notice the rest of their friends as they crept up on them cautiously.

"It's okay, everyone is alright," Piper spoke softly, using her charmspeak.

Annabeth stopped sobbing and Percy stopped shaking. They didn't let go of each other, but they had calmed down.

"Are you guys okay?" Leo asked. "Uh, I could, like, put on some music or start a dance part or something. Anything to get you guys to stop thinking about Tartar—"

"Leo!" Jason cut him off.

"Sorry…" Leo said somberly. "I'll just go fix the ship or something…" he moaned slightly as he dragged himself up the bronze stairs.

"So… uh…" Jason cleared his throat. "None of us have ever really been to Tartarus, much less been there and returned, so we don't really understand how hard it is or what you guys are going through."

"Think of it this way, we may have been able to leave the actual place, but the spirit of Tartarus never wanted us to leave. We were supposed to die down there. He's haunting our dreams with visual representations of our greatest fears." Percy's face looked grim.

"Okay, is there anything we can do?"

Percy shook his head.

"No, I don't think there is," Annabeth spoke softly.

Jason got a good look at the two of them. Sure, they were still Percy and Annabeth, two of his best friends ever, but there was just something… off about them. Something had definitely changed since their time in Tartarus. Huge bags under their eyes indicated that they got little to no sleep.

"Why don't you guys just sleep together?" Frank said, his ears turning bright red after realizing what he said. "Wait, that didn't come out right," he tried to save himself.

"You don't say," Jason mumbled.

The awkwardness in the room was almost thick enough that one could reach out and touch it.

"He might be onto something," Piper said with an air of curiosity.

"Psh, coming from the daughter of _love_," chuckled Hazel. "Of course _you_ would be interested in people sleeping together."

With Hazel being from the past, of course this idea seemed scandalous to her.

"Well, I'm just saying," Frank went on. "If you guys are constantly having dreams about each other being in great danger or dying or whatever, wouldn't you find more comfort being closer? I mean, I'm not implying that you guys would… you know… _do_ anything, but still, we need two of our top demigods in top condition."

"I guess so," Annabeth sniffled. "But isn't that against the rules?"

"I don't see why it would hurt anybody," Piper said cheerfully. "But no, eh, _funny business_," she directed this mainly towards Percy, who blushed slightly.

"Um," started Percy. "Are you _sure_ this is a good idea? I mean, I don't have a problem with it, as long as you don't," he gave Annabeth a little squeeze and looked down at her.

"To be honest, I'd feel a lot safer," she said. "And I'd be able to keep a closer eye on you to make sure you don't go blow yourself up or something stupid like that." Annabeth laughed a little. It was only a light laugh, but it lightened the mood in the cramped corridor ten-fold.

"Oh ha-ha," Percy mocked.

"Alright then, you two sleep up. Good night," Piper said. Jason gave Percy a look as if to say: _Don't try anything stupid, _as Piper dragged him upstairs.

Percy and Annabeth settled into bed in Percy's room.

"This is nice," Percy admitted as Annabeth snuggled into him.

"Yeah," Annabeth said groggily, sleep already starting to overtake her.

"Good night," Percy said, kissing the top of her head.

"'night," she mumbled.

The rest of the night was quiet and peaceful.

**Review please? :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning, House of Hades spoilers (big time). This one shot goes with the next one.**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ HOUSE OF HADES.**

**This is my version of Nico's big secret coming out. It's slightly different and classifies Nico as a more open person. Some would argue that this is way out of Nico's original character, but I don't really care. I personally like to see characters act a little different sometimes. Maybe that's just me. However, in this scenario it's not to Jason and Nico isn't forced into it by some stupid God of Love.**

**Enjoy!**

Percy was in the boiler room of the _Argo II._ Leo had told him to find some sort of valve and twist it for him. Percy was no mechanic, so this was more difficult than the first quest he received from Camp Half-Blood.

Percy tensed as he suddenly sensed that he wasn't alone. He turned around and was surprised by the gangly form of Nico di' Angelo.

"Whoa," Percy jumped. "You really need to stop doing that."

"Sorry," Nico rubbed his neck. "I kind of have something important to tell you. It's really hard on me, so this is sort of going to be a one-time thing," he said darkly.

"Yeah, what is it?" Percy turned his body to face Nico.

"Well, I keep having these dreams and they kept telling me to do this or terrible things would happen."

"Oh, so that's why you look like you've been getting less sleep than normal."

"Yeah…" Nico kicked the ground awkwardly.

Percy had never seen Nico like this. He was scared, obviously, but Percy had never seen him scared like this before. It wasn't the kind of scared people got when they saw their worst fear. It was the sort of scare they got when something inevitable had finally come to pass, like a loved one being lost to sickness.

"So…?"

Nico looked up, as if remembering why he had approached Percy in the first place.

"Well… I guess I'll just say it. I sort of… kinda like you…" Nico mumbled.

"Oh, well that's good. I've been thinking that you've hated me this whole time," Percy laughed.

"No, I don't hate you, but you're not getting it," Nico rubbed his shoulder shyly. "I sort of, _like _you."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked with a tinge of worry and curiosity in his voice.

"Well, you know how I don't really get along with girls very well," Nico mumbled. Percy sat back in the small swivel chair he was occupying.

"Oh…" Percy said, finally taking in what Nico had been trying to tell him. "So, that's why you seemed like you hated me?"

"I don't know, Percy. I guess I just sort of hated myself. Lately I've been seeing tons of visions of Cupid. They're terrible. Love is terrible. I guess I did sort of hate you, for being unattainable."

"So that's why you didn't like being around me. It was because I was around Annabeth."

"Yes," Nico said curtly.

"Okay… so… this isn't a new thing then."

Nico shook his head.

An awkward silence filled the room. The hum of the machinery droned on and on methodically.

"So…" Percy started. "Does anyone else know about this?"

Nico shrugged.

"No, at least I don't think so. I haven't really told or talked to anyone about it before you," he added. "I'm also guessing that you probably don't feel the same way about me."

Percy shook his head.

"Sorry, I can't say I do. But thank you for telling me. That was really brave of you, to admit something like that. Especially to the person you, ah, _like._"

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Nico's voice was strained with worry. "I already don't fit in, I don't want something else separating me from everybody else."

"No, of course not. I'll leave that for you to decide."

"Okay, thanks."

Nico got up and made his way towards the door.

"But," Percy added. "It would be nice if you told our friends, you know they won't judge you."

Nico paused for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess."

With that, he left, leaving the room to once again fill with the drone of machines and the clashing of metal on metal.

**Thanks for reading! ****To be honest, I don't think this is close to my best work. It's very weird and out of character, but that's okay. These are just drabbles. I only have this because it fits into the next one shot I'm uploading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one shot connects to the last one you just read and the one after this one. I don't know if I'll continue that one yet, but oh well.**

**Basically this is an alternate ending to Mark of Athena.**

_Why hadn't I acted sooner?_ Percy asked himself. The smooth, spider webbing had been so obvious. Why didn't he notice it sooner? He knew the web was attached to something plummeting a billion miles an hour into the depths of Tartarus, yet he still didn't say anything about it.

So technically, it was his fault his girlfriend was screaming in agony and holding onto a small ledge with one hand, dangling over the edge of a seemingly bottomless pit.

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed, not quite knowing how to save her yet.

"Help!" Annabeth yelled. "Something's got my foot!"

The spider silk had been tight before, but now it was so stretched Percy barely noticed it. It was almost as if Annabeth was being dragged to Tartarus by some invisible force, which, unfortunately would still make some amount of sense.

Percy raced to the edge of the one way trip to the underworld of the underworld. Annabeth was just out of reach. The rock she was holding onto was crumbling. It was only a matter of time before she would fall.

"Percy!" Annabeth shrieked. The sound chilled Percy's blood into ice. He had never heard so much fear in the voice of the daughter of Athena.

"I've got you!" Percy called over the strange noises coming from the pit. "Take my hand!" Percy stretched his arm as far as it would go.

"Reach!" he yelled.

"I can't! I'm slipping!"

Percy readied himself to jump in after her, should she fall.

"No, Percy! If I fall, don't follow me! Lead the others to the Doors of Death, meet me there!"

Percy's heart almost stopped.

"What are you saying?" he asked frantically. "I'm not leaving you!"

"I'm sorry Percy, I'll make it out, I promise," she sobbed. "Please Percy, I can do this. Lead them. I… I love –"

Her last words were cut off by a loud rumbling. The entire cavern shook, causing more rocks to fall from the ceiling.

Time went by slower as Annabeth fell. Maybe Kronos was back, but Percy didn't care.

He fought back the immense urge to jumpin after her, but Annabeth's last words rang in his head. He needed to lead his friends to the Doors of Death.

The place shook again. Maybe it was the spirit of Tartarus laughing at him, or maybe it was Percy's rage releasing itself in earthquake form. Whichever the case, the floor of the cavern was about to cave in.

"Percy hurry!" Jason called over the noise.

Percy couldn't move. He stood mesmerized by the pit. It was almost as if the pit was daring him to jump after his loved one and leave the rest of the group.

"Percy!" Piper shouted, using her charmspeak. The pure force of it startled Percy into running towards the ladder leading to the _Argo II_. Percy got a foot on the bottom rung of the ladder just as the floor beneath him crumbled into oblivion.

The cave was falling apart around him as the ladder retracted back into the _Argo II._

Percy hit the floor of the _Argo II_ gasping for air and shaking. His thoughts were jumbled and he could barely focus on breathing.

Percy had never had a panic attack before, so this was new to him. He felt real, true panic. He felt like running and jumping over the guardrail of the _Argo II_ and just becoming a demigod stain. He'd been through so much, yet this was the final, crushing blow. All of Percy's defenses crumbled and he was left struggling to breathe or think. Without Annabeth, Percy was nothing.

"I could've saved her, I-I could've stopped it, I—" Percy couldn't continue as he felt himself begin to hyperventilate.

"Percy what happened? Where's Annabeth? I thought she was with you?"

"She… the pit… fell…" Percy struggled to form words through his erratic breathing.

A deadly silence ensued and the demigods all stood motionless, trying to take in what had just happened.

Their best friend – and girlfriend – had just fallen to something that was probably worse than death.

Percy continued cough and struggle to breathe on the ground.

"Percy, please calm down," Jason said, trying to sound reassuring. "There was nothing you could do," he put his hand on Percy's shoulder, trying to get him to stand. "She'll be fine, Percy."

Percy shrugged off Jason's hand, still struggling to breathe correctly.

"No," Percy said darkly. Jason took a step back, surprised at how menacing and… evil Percy sounded. "She's not fine. She's stuck in one of the most horrible places on Earth, oh wait, it's not even on Earth! And what's more, I'm not there to help her!" Percy shouted.

Jason could hear the hurt in Percy's voice.

"Percy, she's a smart girl. You know that above everyone else. She'll find a way."

Jason had to admit that Percy didn't seem to be in any condition to lead a group of people; he could barely stand.

Percy's body was racked with sobs as the full realization hit him. The likeliness of Annabeth making it out of Tartarus was slim; it was almost nothing. She was going to die down there, without him. She needed him and he wasn't there. He shouldn't have listened; he should've just dove after her.

"Come on Percy," said Piper. "Jason's right. We need to keep it together. Annabeth's not coming back if we just sit here."

Piper's charmspeak didn't work.

"How do you know she'll even make it through the fall," Percy snarled.

Piper simply closed her eyes, hiding small tears. Percy had never talked to her like that.

"Percy," she said calmly. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Percy, we all miss Annabeth, it's not just you," said Nico di' Angelo cautiously.

"Nico, you've never even loved anyone! You have no room to speak! You can't even begin to—"

Percy stopped, suddenly remembering the conversation the two of them had had in the boiler room so many weeks ago.

"Nico," Percy started, but couldn't go on. The look of hurt and rejection in Nico's face was so intense that Percy's heart sank even lower. Nico's eyes watered.

"Goodbye Percy," he said promptly.

"No, Nico, I didn't mean to—"

Too late, Nico di' Angelo dove into the shadows.

Percy stared at the ground in shame and disbelief. The rest of the group was equally silent, not quite knowing what that was about. The air had gone cold and stale, like the sun was taken from existence and was replaced with a gigantic, light-emitting ice cube.

"I'll be in my room," Percy said briskly.

He walked past his friends and down the stairs.

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, comin' at you with another story. A this one continues off of the last one, so read that one first.**

It was dinner time and Frank and Leo were arguing over something stupid as always.

Percy wasn't really paying attention. He noticed that he's been paying attention less and less ever since Annabeth fell into Tartarus.

Frank and Leo's argument was over which was better between the Xbox 360 and the Playstation 3.

"Xbox is better, whoever plays Playstation has no idea what they're doing," said Leo.

"PS3 has exclusives," countered Frank.

"Enough!" Jason interrupted. "Nobody cares so can you please shut up?"

There was silence in the cabin until Frank broke it.

"How do you know that I don't care?"

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well, you said 'nobody cares', but I care. Am I just nobody now?"

"C'mon Frank, he didn't mean that-" Piper started.

"No, Piper, he did," Frank sneered. The voices of the two gods that claimed to be his father were bantering inside his head, trying to gain dominance.

"Oh please, Frank. You're not even close to nothing," muttered Leo. "I built this ship, I keep it running, I keep us on course, and what do I get? 'Oh shit it Leo, stop making jokes Leo, blah blah blah blah."

"At least you get noticed," spoke a voice from the shadows.

"Oh sorry, Mr. Shadows, it's probably because I don't confine myself to the dark corner of every room because I'm afraid of people," Leo spoke harshly.

"Harsh words for a seventh wheel," Nico sneered back.

"Why don't we all just calm down, okay?" Jason said.

"Oh don't you try to take charge," snarled Leo. "You're the one who told me to grab the Parthenos before securing our friends. If it wasn't for you, maybe Annabeth would still-"

The glass cups on the table exploded, causing shards of ice and glass to fly in all directions. The TV screens flickered and shattered as the shards punctured the glass screens.

Amongst all of the arguments, nobody noticed the water in their cups whirl around uncontrollably and freezing. Nobody noticed Percy's waxy expression.

Nobody noticed anything until ice shards were impaled in the walls and ceilings and the magical gold plates were on the floor.

The room was dead silent.

The chandelier above them swung around, threatening to drop at any second.

Everyone stared at Percy. His eyes were fixed on something none of the others could see. Percy saw his friends exchange nervous glances.

"Sorry," Percy said bitterly.

"Yeah..." Leo said after a long pause.

Leo plucked a 2 foot long icicle out of the headrest of his leather chair.

"Maybe we should talk about something else," Frank mumbled.

Everyone else in the small cabin was silent, not quite sure what to do or say.

"I'll just go then," Percy said, walking down the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Percy did his best to hide himself from the rest of the group. It's not that he didn't like them, he just wanted some time to think.

His girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, had recently fallen into a pit of despair and darkness.

There was almost no chance of her ever coming back.

Almost.

Percy promised to himself that he would do anything in his power to save her.

He would go through anyone if he had to; even the spirit of Tartarus himself. Gaia wouldn't even be able to stop him. Percy would use a plastic spoon to dig through the ground to Tartarus if he had to.

The clouds outside the _Argo II_ whisked by as Percy stared out the small circular window. Soon enough, sleep took over and he found himself in another dream.

Annabeth was lying on the ground next to a rock. Percy wanted so badly just to be there for her. She was curled in a ball, crying hysterically.

She looked pretty banged up, like she had recently been attacked.

Well, it _was_ Taratarus.

Next to her, there was a river of fire, which wasn't very surprising, churning and burning.

Percy could almost feel its heat, even in dream form.

A low growl sounded nearby causing Annabeth to perk up. She winced when she put weight on her ankle.

"Hello Annabeth," hissed a voice.

Percy knew exactly who the voice was coming from, and so did Annabeth.

"Arachne," Annabeth snarled with equal aggressiveness.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for an opportunity like this," Arachne sneered.

Percy knew Annabeth had nerves of steel, but now he could tell her defenses were crumbling. She looked like she was on the verge of tears and her knife arm was quivering.

Percy wanted to tell her to run, but his voice wouldn't work.

"Come at me, if you're brave enough," Annabeth taunted.

Arachne clicked her pincers and charged at Annabeth faster than Percy would have imagined, but Annabeth was quick. She dodged Arachne's flying spider body and slashed the underside of the spider woman.

"Insolent girl!" Arachne shrieked.

Arachne charged again, but this time Annabeth was too slow. She was knocked to the ground, sliding dangerously close to the river of fire.

Arachne stalked over to Annabeth's limp form.

"And now, my dear, you shall die. I will make sure that it happens slowly and painfully," she put emphasis on the word _painfully._

Arachne was about to macerate Annabeth with her wicked sharp pincers when an insane battle cry shook the ground.

Out of the sky, a tall, silvery body fell and landed between Annabeth and Arachne.

"Do not touch her, you creepy crawly," the being spoke.

Percy recognized the voice. It was deep and powerful, yet at the same time innocent and curious. Nevertheless, he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"What are you doing down here, Titan?" Arachne hissed.

"I am saving my friend," he said simply, shaking his broom, which Percy didn't understand until he saw a spear head protrude from the end.

Arachne charged, but the godly looking janitor was too quick. He brought up his spear broom and slashed Arachne to dust.

He spat on the remains and walked over to Annabeth, who tried to back away from him.

"There is no need to be afraid," he said softly, holding out his hand.

"Who _are _you?" Annabeth asked, squinting her face, trying to recognize the guy.

He looked himself up and down before coming up with an answer that should've been easy.

"My name is Bob."

**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	5. The Curse of Aphrodite

**I got a request to write this. **

**Characters: The Big Three / Aphrodite**

**Scenario: Loooove.**

**Good luck. **

The throne room of Olympus stood tall and proud, like a beacon of hope and the manifestation of peace. There were 12 Olympian gods, each with their own strengths and weaknesses. Aphrodite, the Goddess of love, was a very tricky Goddess. Not only did she interfere in the affairs of mortals, but sometimes she interfered with the affairs of her friends and family.

"We will not have an agreement on this!" Zeus smashed his huge fist onto the marble table.

"Brother, it is only a suggestion," A dark, powerful voice said.

"No, Hades, I won't have it."

"You haven't even thought about it."

"I don't need to think about it," Zeus sneered. "More children from the big three would only cause more trouble."

"Well," Poseidon spoke up, "I do like the idea of more children, if I do say so myself."

Hades shot him a grateful look, or rather his image of one.

While the three of them were conversing, Aphrodite has snuck herself into the rafters of the throne room. She watched them with keen eyes, deciphering every single piece of body language. She knew that Hades wasn't going to leave this room without a "yes." She also knew that Zeus was about ready to whip out his thunderbolt and destroy half of Olympus on the spot.

She couldn't let that happen.

"My, my," Aphrodite sighed. "I'm sorry father, but sometimes you just need to show a little love." She snapped her fingers, raining pink glitter and sparkles down onto the world's most powerful gods.

Instantly the arguing stopped and Zeus found himself staring into Hades' eyes.

"Hades," he gasped. "You've never uh, told me how good your eyes looked."

"Oh?" Hades said, blushing slightly.

"It's like," Zeus went on. "I've never seen you this way before."

Hades stared back into Zeus's eyes. They were blue, but not just any blue. They seemed to change color with how the light reflected off them. Sometimes it was just a light blue, while other times it was a deep, oceanic blue.

Poseidon, who had not been looking at anyone at the time of Aphrodite's spell, had promptly walked over to the potted plant he was absently staring at and started cuddling it in the corner occasionally whispering, "shhh, it's okay, my darling."

"Zeus," Hades said quietly. "I just want you to know..."

Without warning or hesitation, Zeus crashed his lips onto Hades's.

For a moment, Hades was in total bliss, completely unaware of anything around him. The feel of his brother's lips was amazing. He tasted of sulfur and metal.

The two of them broke apart, looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Zeus..."

"Hades..."

Without any words more, they kissed again, more passionately this time, yet gentler, sweeter. They held each other.

Poseidon whispered from the corner, "wow, those two should get a room."

Zeus and Hades broke apart, ears bright red.

"Ahem," Zeus cleared his throat.

"After you, Zeus," Hades said, gesturing towards the sleeping quarters.

Zeus giggled a little and walked briskly towards his room, Hades in tow.

The two of them lied in Zeus's bed, side by side.

*I don't write lemon, but pretend they had gay sex*

Hades rested his head on Zeus's bare chest, staring up into those dark blue eyes.

"I love you," he whispered.

Zeus looked down. Without hesitation, he kissed the top of Hades's head and whispered back, "I love you too."

And the two of them fell into one of the most peaceful sleeps they'd ever had.

The End.

**~James**

**That was really weird for me to write, but whatever. **

**Review I guess. **


End file.
